Forever
by ImDoinMe93
Summary: Edward and Bella's Reception and Wedding night. I suck at summaries, Plz read!
1. Chapter 1

As Edward and I walked down the aisle I couldn't help cut beam. I had just gotten married to the greatest person in the world. Who wouldn't be happy? All around us were clapping and cheers and congratulatory screams. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

As we walked out of the church Edward put his arms around my waist.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen." he whispered. I couldn't help but grin even wider at the that.

"Hi Mr. Cullen." I answered kissing his cheek lightly. We were making our way to the hotel where the reception would be help.

It was right next door so it took less than 1 minute.

"I love you" he said against my hair.

"You are my life" I replied. We were now at the hotel taking our seat at the head table. Behind us everybody began to sit down at the tables which were absolutely beautiful. Alice had really outdone herself.

The room was a mixture of different shades of white. There were red roses as the centerpiece of every table. Even though I knew originally I hadn't wanted to do this whole wedding thing, I couldn't help thank Alice mentally for all that she had done.

When everybody had settled down the toasts began soon after. Alice stood up first.

"Bella, I am so happy for you. I have always thought of you like a sister and a part of the family. And now you are. What I guess I'm trying to say is: Welcome to the family." she sounded like was about to cry. Even though I knew that was impossible. Her eyes focused on Edward now.

"Edward," she started. "My brother. I cant even begin to tell you how happy I am for you. You have found the love of your life. You two are perfect together, you complete each other. I wish you both the very best of happiness and blessings. May you live long and continue to love each unconditionally."

By now the tears were rolling down my face. Alice sat down and everybody else had there turn. Some were cheesy, some were sweet some were even funny. Emmett's toast had both me and Edward laughing.

When everybody had gone the DJ said into the microphone "Now its time for the first dance of the evening. The bride and groom will now dance their first dance as husband and wife.

Edward let me out onto the center of the dance floor. The music started and we started gliding across the floor. It took me a moment to realize that Edward was doing all the work. 0f course nobody else could tell that he was lifting me off the ground.

I don't know how long we continued to dance like this. I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward's face. He kept a small smile the whole time. When I heard clapping from the people around us I figured that the song had ended.

Edward let go of my waist and led us back to our table. The food was served soon after and while I ate my mind began to wonder. Particularly the events that this day led to. I started to blush just thinking about it. I had help my end of bargain. Now it was his turn. He had promised and I knew that he would keep it.

Edward looked over at me at saw that my face was flushed .

"Are you okay love?" he asked

"Fine." I said. My voice was very high and squeaky. His eyes narrowed at me. He knew I was lying, but he didn't press the issue any further. His hand reached out and caressed my cheek using the full force of his eyes on me.

"I cant believe your finally my wife." he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

I couldn't even breathe straight yet alone form a coherent thought. I just tried to focus on breathing evenly. I just smiled weakly at him and grabbed his hand firmly in mine. I turned and looked at the people before me.

Everyone was either dancing or talking amongst themselves. Just looking at my friends and my family made my eyes get a little misty. I don't think that I could be any happier. I had just married the man I loved and was ready to spend forever with him.

Things started to down about an hour later. This was the worst part of the evening. The Goodbyes. My friends were the first to say goodbye and good luck. When I got to my mother she was in tears.

"Mom, everything's going to be okay." I soothed her. "I will always be your daughter,"

This seemed to calm her down. She let go of me and kissed me on the cheek whispering "I love you." and walked away. Charlie was next. He wasn't crying but he looked on the edge.

"I'm gonna miss you miss you Bells," he said.

"I'll miss you too Dad." I said softly pulling him into a hug. He turned to Edward.

"Take care of my girl." he said.

"I promise you that she will always be safe with me sir." he replied. There was no way that you could not believe the sincerity behind it. He let me go giving me one last look before walking away.

There was no reason to say goodbye Alice and the others because I would see them very soon anyway. Even though I know I would see Alice again I couldn't help but pull her into a hard hug.

"Thank you, Alice" I said. "For everything you've done. You're the best."

She pulled away from me and had a very smug smile on her face.

"I told you, you would thank me. Sooner than expected but a thank you nonetheless."-she said smugly.

"Thank you." I said again, smiling.

I turned to Edward and pulled myself against his muscular chest.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said looking into his gorgeous eyes.

"Lets go then." he whispered into my ear. I shivered as his breath tickled my skin. I grabbed his hand and excitedly pulled him toward his car.

"If I didn't know any better , Bella, I would think that you were excited" he laughed. I could still here his laughing when we reached the car.

He opened the door for me gently sliding me into the passenger seat. Before I had a chance to look up he was seated next to me starting the car. Again my mind began to wonder as to what was about to happen.

For the second time tonight, I blushed just thinking about. I had wanted this for so long just the fact that I was actually going to get made me that much more excited…..and nervous.

I bit my lip nervously and stared out the window. I mean what if Edward didn't like me like that? Even though I knew he from the many times he had told me this. I scolded myself for allowing myself to think like that. Edward soft chuckle brought me out daze.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." he replied. "Its just that a minute ago you looked beyond excited, and now you look completely nervous. May I ask why?"

I knew that I couldn't tell him the real reason, it was way to embarrassing.

"Nothing" I lied. I gave him a small smile to make it more convincing. He seemed to believe me. Or just didn't wasn't to push me any further. I peered out the window and saw that we were parked in front of his house.

I unbuckled my seat belt and Edward was already there lifting me out the car. He held me up against him bringing his lips down to mine. I responded eagerly not bothering to hide my excitement. I could feel him smile against my lips.

Too soon he pulled away, putting me down on the ground letting go of everything but my hand.

He led me into the house and up the stairs to his room. He paused at the door.

"Close your eyes." he said. I looked at him suspiciously but decided to comply anyway. I felt his hands cover my eyes anyway. I heard the door open and he led me into the room. He pulled his hands away from my eyes and I opened them simultaneously .

I looked around the room and gasped loudly.

"What do you think?" he asked

I couldn't find the words to respond. All over the room were red and white roses. Petals were scattered across the floor and on the bed. Candles were everywhere. I think I detected a hint of vanilla in the air. I still couldn't find the words to tell him what I thought.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck/

"Edward….I…you…believe…" I stammered. I couldn't form a complete sentence. Just being In this beautiful room with the one I loved literally took my breath away.

He turned me around and kissed me full on the lips. He started to lead me towards his bed. When the back of my knees hit the bed I pulled away.

"I don't know If I mentioned it, but I like, no, love the room. Its unbelievable" I said before capturing his lips in mine and kissed him with as much love and passion as I could muster.

He pulled away and smiled at me. That smile that always managed to take my breath away.

"You've never kissed me like that before." he said huskily. An emotion I quickly realized, burning in his eyes.

"I've been saving it for this moment." I said coyly. He smiled a smile that showed all of his gleaming teeth.

"Why didn't we do this before then?" he said jokingly.

He pushed me down on the bed lying onto of me kissing me urgently. His mouth urgent, wanting more. I gave him more eagerly. I was finally getting what I wanted. I couldn't help but smile, euphoric at the thought.

Our clothes were soon off and Edward was warning me that it will hurt.

"Sshh…" I said silencing him with a kiss. "I know and I'm ready. I have been for a while."

I kissed him again more thrilled than ever.

It only took moments before everything around me changed. I didn't know what I was feeling exactly. I just knew that I was in complete and total bliss.

I wanted to feel this way forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The morning after

I opened my eyes trying to remember where I was. Then it all came flooding back to me. I was a married woman now. We had as you say, consummated the marriage. I remembered that the most. I couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across my face.

"You seem happy" said a voice behind. I turned around to face him. Like many times before, I was taken aback at his beautiful face. It took a second before I could form an answer.

"I am happy. Very, very, _very _happy actually" I replied with a sly smile. From the smile on his face I knew he could tell what I was talking about.

"Well that's good I couldn't have an unhappy wife could I?" he chuckled. His laugh being the only thing I could here. Before I could stop myself I grabbed and kissed him on the mouth. I could tell that he was surprised, but that quickly dissolved into eagerness.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and started running my hands through his silky hair. His lips were eager against mine.

His tongue glided across my bottom lip begging entrance. I immediately granted permission. Our tongues danced trying to gain dominance over one another. Of course he won exploring every inch of mouth. By now I couldn't even remember how to breathe.

Reluctantly I pulled away, gasping for air. His lips didn't leave my skin. They moved to my neck, then to my ear, and back again, nibbling ever so slightly. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. It felt so good

I felt my eyes shutter close from pleasure, unconsciously playing with his hair. I felt him smile. He pulled his face up and kissed me again. Another passionate kiss. His hands were playing idly at the skin under my shirt.

I took his hands in mine and guided his hands up my shirt. He got the message and finished taking it off. I don't know where this confidence had come from but he didn't seem to mind.

I helped Edward out his clothes and we were making love for the second time as a married couple. It was just like last night. I was in complete and utter bliss.

I felt the cold from his body against. He was close but not nearly close enough. I pushed myself into him more, if that was even possible. I could feel him everywhere. His cold, delicious body against my warm one.

I shivered but it wasn't from the cold. I had never felt like this before. I wanted to feel like this forever. And I knew that I would be able to whenever I wanted to. I smiled just at the thought.

Both of our desires had just been fulfilled once again. I didn't want to waste any minute of the day sleep but I couldn't help it. Edward had taken the best of me, and I had given it to him willingly.

The consequences were that I had to sleep, taking my eyes off the wonderful creature that was all mine.

I fell asleep in his arms and he hummed my lullaby.

I slowly drifted into a deep. Dreaming of my future with the man I loved.


End file.
